A liquid crystal panel primarily comprises a color film substrate, an array substrate and liquid crystal filled between these two substrates. The liquid crystal panel controls the orientation of liquid crystal molecules with electric field and changes the transmittance by means of anisotropy of the liquid crystal refractive index so as to perform display.
In the prior art, the array substrate in the liquid crystal panel is provided with a plurality of parallel grating lines and data lines perpendicularly crossing the grating lines. The region enclosed by the grating lines and data lines is called one unit pixel region. The color film substrate mainly comprises a substrate, a black matrix (BM) and color filter layers of different colors. Wherein the black matrix is disposed on the substrate; and the region on the substrate, which is not covered by the black matrix, forms a sub-pixel opening region on which color filter layers of different colors are disposed in a certain arrangement manner.
When the array substrate and the color film substrate are cell assembled, the position of the pixel region is aligned with that of the sub-pixel opening region, the color filter layers of different colors achieve color display; and the black matrix is used for shielding the grating lines, data lines and pixel edge region so as to prevent the display from being affected by light leakage.
However, in the prior art, since there is difference between design values and actual values during the formation of the black matrix on the color film substrate, such that the formed black matrix is relatively narrow, or alignment of the array substrate and the color film substrate during the cell assembly is offset. All the above deficiencies would lead to the phenomenon of pixel light leakage at the edges of the black matrix, thereby influencing the display effect of the display panel.